An Uzumaki in Arendelle
by Harpra
Summary: Naruto is dying from an overheating chakra system, and to save his life he is sent to a far far away land where a lonely queen discovers him and perhaps something more. Naruto/Elsa. Naruto Frozen crossover. Post movie. Spoilers.
1. Burning Chakra

An Uzumaki in Arendelle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Disney's Frozen.

Be warned this story takes place after the movie and contains SPOILERS.

Key:

"_Speaking Japanese"_

"Speaking whatever language they speak in whatever part of Scandinavia the movie takes place in. It's probably Danish and they're probably from Denmark, were Hans Christian Andersen lived. But I don't know that for sure."

All was well with the world as Naruto finally succeeded in life. After so long the war was over and he had defeated Madara. The village had finally given him the respect he had yearned for all these years. And Sasuke had finally returned to the village in their time of need. Now if only he wasn't burning to death from his own chakra.

While victorious he had used too much of the kyuubi's chakra in conjunction with the invincibility of his sage mode, and was now suffering the backlash of combining the two powerful forces into one. The massive amount of energy released had left his chakra coils so expanded that the kyuubi had to continually push chakra through his system to keep it from collapsing in on itself. Leaving him with more chakra than he could use, and his body literally had to "burn" the chakra off, in an effort to get it out of his system.

The Kyuubi was kept busy as the bijuu directed it's chakra between slowly returning the kit's coils to normal, and simultaneously healing his body from the heat damage the chakra burn was doing. Naruto's temperature had finally evened out around 200 degrees Celsius, but didn't seem like it would be dropping any time soon. Eventually the large fox demon was forced to admit that unless something massive was done soon; Naruto would just continue to suffer before dying by immolation.

Naruto looked at his friends surrounding him as he lay on the ground in agony. His body radiating so much heat that his loved one were unable to get close enough to give him a hug or even hold his hand. Slowly the rest of the army that Naruto had led to victory circled around to watch their hero's final moments.

To its credit the nine-tailed fox gave its jailor turned partner as much time as it could with the ones he loved after it told Naruto what needed to happen to save his life, and began to direct the chakra inside Naruto's body to perform one more jutsu. Showing the Uzumaki determination once more, Naruto pushed through the pain of his burning body and looked to his precious people and smiled.

"_Don't worry guys_," Naruto said as loud as he could so everyone heard him, "_Fuzz butt say's I've got to go away, but he promised that I'll live so I'm going to continue being awesome somewhere else and you guys need to stay here and look after the place. Okay?"_ Naruto's ever present smile and always optimistic attitude continued to prove infectious as all his friends promised that they too were going to continue being awesome.

With one more weak wave goodbye Uzumaki Naruto vanished from the world that he had called home for the first 18 years of his life, and was sent off to his next adventure.

*break*

While Naruto's unconscious body hurled through time and space, the kyuubi had returned his coils back to normal and was now hoping that Naruto would survive the side effects that he would now have to live with. Mainly that Naruto's body temperature was insanely high right now and would be higher than normal for the rest of his life.

Drained of its own chakra the kyuubi could only hope that Naruto would not only live through the "landing" but that he would survive long enough on his own until it had regained enough of its own chakra to finish the healing.

If their luck could hold out long enough Naruto would land on a nice fluffy snow capped mountain that would keep his body chilled for the time being. If only there wasn't an ancient summoning circle carved into the earth by a group of trolls disguised as rocks that was attracting Naruto's body to it like a beacon. And if only it wasn't the middle of the hottest summer the city of Arendelle had felt in a long time.

*break*

It had been a year since Queen Elsa's coronation, and subsequently her people discovering her powers. But the spritely 22 year old was happy. She and her sister had returned to being the best friends they were when they were children. The people had fully accepted her, powers and all, trade with the other countries, besides Weaseltown, had never been better, and using her gifts she was able to put a slight damper on the blistering heat that was plaguing her city. Of course it was only by a few degrees. She wouldn't want to put Kristoff, the man many were calling her future brother-in-law, out of business now would she. At least Olaf was enjoying the heat.

Currently she was on her way to the Valley of the Living Rock to thank the trolls for helping her family as much as they have. She wished she could have come to thank them earlier, but being the new queen of a city did take up most of her time. And what free time she did have was spent with Anna, as they made up for all the time together they had lost over the years.

But at the current moment Kristoff had plucked up enough courage to ask Anna to join him for a picnic before he went back up the mountains to fetch more ice. So Elsa thought it would be nice to visit the trolls. Besides there was currently no life threatening need for her or her magical ice powers, so she could relax for a little bit while she rode deeper into the mountains with nothing but her thoughts.

And at the forefront of her thoughts was the recent want that her people expressed for their kingdom to have a king. As nice as it would be to make Kristoff a prince, many still wanted a king. While her mother had helped run the country as an excellent queen that everyone adored, they were still used to a king having final say in everything. Even their neighboring countries and trade partners had sent inquirers about any prospects for Arendelle's new king. Most of the time Elsa would just ignore them.

Truthfully Elsa wasn't sure she could find a husband. She was now known as the Snow Queen, and no man would be able to be near her for long periods of time. Her body was several degrees colder than a normal human, and occasionally her magic would wrap her body in a cold breeze when she became emotional. So any suitors would either have to accept a severe lack of physical intimacy, or be able to stand freezing temperatures almost constantly. Neither of which seemed very likely to her. They would probably need to have separate bed chambers as well.

And there was another problem, if she did get married she would be expected to produce an heir for the throne eventually, and how would that work. Elsa was forced to stifle a giggle as she thought about a man in heavy winter clothing entering her chambers to lay with her. The image was almost too funny as she imagined that she would only be able to see his eyes under all his layers of clothing. Of course his eyes would be a blue color that sparkled like a sun able to warm her cold body through the night. But this was a thought for another time. Even if Elsa would have loved to have someone keep her warm at night, despite the cold not bothering her.

A short horse ride later the platinum blond haired queen reached her destination, only to find the many resident trolls circling around something she couldn't quite see. The sound of her feet hitting the hard stone earth as she dismounted her horse caused the trolls to turn and look in her direction. As the trolls disengaged their circle around whatever they were looking at on the ground, Elsa thought she could see what looked like gold lying on the ground behind them.

"Welcome Queen Elsa," The elder troll, Pabbie, greeted.

"Greetings Pabbie, King of the Troll," Elsa replied in kind. "I had come to thank you and your clan for helping my family as much as you have in these past years," Elsa started as she once again looked behind the trolls at what she thought was a lump of gold before she noticed there was a badly burned orange cloth wrapped around the rest of it. "I had not intended to interrupt anything important for you."

"It is alright my queen," Pabbie said quickly to ensure that the ruler of the land would not misunderstand. "We were merely checking on the one who arrived just moments ago," The aging troll said as many of the trolls moved so Elsa could get a better look at the lump.

What she thought was gold had actually been the bright yellow hair of a young man who was covered in the burnt remains of what used to be an orange jacket. Every minute or so his body would spasm and shake as he lay on the hard ground. The moss that was ever present in the trolls domain had been scorched around where the man lay, as an ever present heat seemed to radiate from his body. As Else drew closer to the man she found herself subconsciously using her own magic to keep herself cool as she noticed the haze caused by the heated air around him.

"What's wrong with him?" Elsa asked while she kneeled over him as her magic protected her from the heat.

"We are not sure," Pabbie said moving to stand next to the queen as his rock body protected him from the heat as well. "He appeared in the ancient circle as if someone had summoned him, but when we gathered around him he was already like this."

Elsa tentatively reached down and felt her fellow blonds' forehead to check his temperature the same way her own mother had done to her. Even with the ice that now covered her hand, protecting it from being burned, Elsa could feel heat of the man's skin slowly begin to fill her. What surprised the both of them the most was that the young man gave his first sign of life as he moved his body closer to Elsa when he felt her ice covered hand touch his brow.

When Elsa looked towards troll king for an explanation he could only shake his head in sorrow. "I can sense a kind of magic inside him that burns him from the inside out. It is his need to be cooled down that draws him towards you."

When Pabbie finished speaking Elsa looked back towards the suffering man. With a quick flick of her hand the blond was raised from the ground on a bed of solid ice with a thick sheet of frost covered him. After a few seconds had passed he stopped shaking and seemed to fall into a rest full sleep within his frozen confines. With the man now comfortable Elsa turned towards Pabbie again with the hope that he could help the boy.

"You said magic was what was hurting him, so can you just remove it like you did with my sister fourteen years ago?" The queen questioned as she sat on the bed of ice.

"I cannot your majesty," The elder troll said in a morose tone. "The same magic that now harms him is also a part of him, and I can no more remove it than I can remove the magic you were born with from yourself."

With each word that was spoken to her Elsa's face grew more solemn as she turned to look at boy and saw a soft smile had replaced the anguish filled grimace that had previously marred his face. It was at that moment that she noticed the thin lines on each of his cheeks that looked remarkably like whiskers. Elsa felt a blush appear on her own cheeks at the thought of how cute he looked. If Pabbie hadn't started talking again she might have started touching the marks to see if they were real.

"Do not worry Queen Elsa I can sense that his own magic is also trying to heal him. It will however take time that he may not have with how hot his body is." Elsa had to stifle another gasp at the troll's words. "However I believe that I see how we can keep him alive while he recovers. You queen Elsa must take him with you back to your castle and keep his body cold with your magic just as you have done here. If you don't his body will destroy itself before he can heal."

Elsa agreed immediately to the request. Mainly because she would never turn away someone she could help, but she also felt that she had to take the man with her. No matter how hard she tried, every time she looked at his smiling face as he lay on the icy bed just brought a smile to her own lips. Elsa entertained the thought that this boy might have the most contagious smile she had ever seen.

With a flick of her wrist Elsa conjured a set of ice skies below the bed, turning it into a makeshift sled. Seeing what her plan was many of the trolls that had been standing around watching, started to move forward and attach the newly made sled to the horse that the queen had arrived on. Elsa could only stand back as the trolls quickly and effectively wrapped ropes between the horses harness and the bed of ice.

A hand pulling on her dress alerted her to Pabbie once more wishing to talk with her while his people industriously worked. "I do not know how he came to be here, but I feel that it is no coincidence that you, the one person that can save him, arrived only minutes after he appeared. I only ask that while you tend to him that you also try and befriend him yourself."

"I will King Pabbie," Elsa said as she checked that the ice sled was secured to her horse. "You said you were unsure of where he came from, so I can only imagine that he is not from around Arendelle. I am sure he would be most appreciative to have a friend while he is here."

Finding the sled firmly secured Elsa mounted her horse and said her goodbyes to the trolls before making her return home.

/end chapter/

Well after watching my new favorite movie in theaters I decided that my favorite Disney princess deserved her own prince. Unfortunately all I could come up with was a future Hokage and decided that if Naruto could warm Haku and Zabuza's hearts that he could warm Elsa's.

Please review.


	2. Warm Welcomes

An Uzumaki in Arendelle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Disney's Frozen.

Be warned this story takes place after the movie and contains SPOILERS.

Key:

"_Speaking Japanese"_

"Speaking Swedish because apparently Anna and Elsa are from Sweden according to Disney's new online mini series _It's A Small World – The Animated Series_. If your interested Elsa, Anna, and Olaf make a cameo appearance in episode 4. I will mention that they only say Sweden at the beginning and from there on they say Scandinavia."

Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff were speechless. They had returned from their picnic together only to hear that Elsa had gone off to the Valley of the Living Rock to visit Kristoff's friends/family. And now here they were standing by the gate Elsa would return through only to see her horse pulling a sled made of ice.

While it wasn't odd for Elsa to create ice structures it was odd for her to pull them anywhere instead of just create the structure where she wanted it. What was odd though was when one of the guards called down that there was a person inside the sled. For the queen to bring someone into town was never unheard of in their history, but for this person to be able to stand Elsa's ice was possibly the oddest part.

Within a few short minutes Elsa arrived at the gates where her sister and Kristoff were waiting with Sven quickly joining them, and by the time Elsa had dismounted her horse Gerda and Kai had arrived.

"I will explain everything when we have time," Elsa said before anyone else could speak. "Kai please go and gather some soldiers who can carry this boy into the castle," Elsa ordered to Kai, "And tell them to wear gloves and long sleeved shirts for protection," she yelled after him while he ran off to gather the men. Elsa turned towards Gerda, asking if her old room was still empty.

After a few seconds of thought the elderly maid answered affirmative but that it was still designed to withstand cold temperatures.

"That is perfect Gerda. Please have the servants remove my old bed from the room, and give it a quick cleaning for our guest." Elsa had already turned around and returned to the side of the ice sled by the time Gerda acknowledged her order.

Anna and Kristoff followed the queen over to the sled and for the first time got to look at the man that could sleep on ice. The young man's bright golden hair shown out against the clear ice of his bed. His body was covered in a thin sheet made of frost. When Elsa pulled the sheet down to check on him Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa were all amazed at what they saw. Where once the blond had obviously been sleeping on solid ice he was now sleeping inside a bowl filled with water from the ice that his body heat had melted.

"That is one hot guy," Elsa's sister Anna said before quickly realizing that out of context that might sound weird to her boyfriend who was standing beside her. "Not that he's hot or anything. I mean he is hot, but not in an attractive way, just a melting kind of way," Anna said trying to clear up any misunderstanding while she waved her arms about franticly. Fortunately for Anna, Kristoff was too busy mourning over the loss of the perfectly clear ice Elsa had made to notice his girlfriend's slip-up.

By the time Anna had calmed down and was able to calm Kristoff down as well, Kai had returned with several guards strong enough to carry the young man. Elsa quickly began guiding the soldiers. Ordering them to keep the man wrapped in the blanket of frost while keeping their metal gauntlets on to protect them. From what they were unsure, but soon enough the guards carrying their cargo towards their queens old bedroom.

Once they reached the second floor room, Elsa began creating another bed for her fellow blond. Who seemed to at least be contented so Elsa took her time in crafting his new resting place. Instead of creating her usual ice that was clear enough it could be used for windows, Elsa packed as much ice as she could into the simple bed to prevent the bed from melting like the sled did earlier. When the bed was done the soldiers placed him down before leaving to returning to their posts while Kai left to continue his duties, as Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Gerda stayed to watch over the unconscious stranger.

"Now all we need to do is prop him up while I remove his clothes," Elsa absentmindedly commented out loud. And that was not the next comment anyone was expecting from the queen in regards to the unconscious stranger.

"We laid a guy down on a bed of ice and you want to remove his clothes?" Kristoff asked shifting his gaze between the two blonds.

"I only meant his jacket and shirt," Elsa said quickly.

"Your majesty are you sure it is wise to remove any of his clothing?" Gerda asked.

"Yes for his health he must be made as cool as possible. His cloths are also ruined so they need to be removed either way," Elsa said in the steadiest voice she could manage, now that it had been pointed out that she and the others in the room would be removing the cloths of the admittedly attractive boy.

"Surly it would be better for one of the male servants to remove his clothes your majesty," Gerda suggested.

"No! I'm the only one who can touch him," Elsa said with more force in her voice than she would have liked, but she couldn't take the chance of someone getting burned by the super heated boy. However because she had yet to explain his condition to everyone, thought that she was just being possessive. Anna made a mental reminder to tease Elsa about her new crush later.

"Alright fine, I'll lift him you pull his shirt off," Kristoff said to Elsa.

"Make sure you're wearing your gloves," Elsa called out to him.

"You sure you don't have a thing about dirt?" Kristoff asked as he pulled his gloves out.

"I don't. You just need to be careful with him," Elsa said with some slight annoyance in her voice. Anna chuckling behind Kristoff was not helping.

His gloves in place Kristoff forced his fellow blond into a sitting position, as his thick gloves unknowingly protected him from the heat. Once the mystery man was in a sitting position with Kristoff's hands on his left side, Elsa began to remove his ruined jacket from the right exposing his mesh shirt. When the right side of his jacket off she moved to the left as Kristoff shifted his hold to help her remove the cloth.

When his jacket was off Elsa folded it on the foot of the ice bed to cool off, before she grabbed the bottom of his mesh shirt and pulled up. Kristoff adjusting his grip from on top of the shirt and put his gloved hands onto the other mans bare back. Where he thought he could feel something burning, but shrugged it off as a trick of his mind.

Elsa, meanwhile, was lost in her own world as her bare fingers traced against her fellow blonds broad naked shoulders while she held his shirt. As she was getting the shirt over his head and past his soft golden hair she was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud gasp from both Kristoff and Anna.

Leaving the mostly pulled off shirt still on his chest Elsa looked towards the mans back where the other two were staring. The discolored skin of a jagged scar resting below his shoulder blade over his heart caused Gerda to turn away and Elsa to literally freeze to the floor as her powers reacted to the jarring site. Yet she could feel that the fist sized scar was not the end of it, and with trembling fingers she turned and finished pulling his shirt off revealing another identical scar on his chest.

Trying to retain as much composure as possible Elsa motioned for Kristoff to lay the blond down, before she covered him with a sheet of ice and a blanket of snow. As his face lost some of it's redness Elsa sighed in relief that the boy's life was now safe. Picking up the ruined jacket she turned towards Gerda, and deciding to distract the older women.

"Gerda please take this jacket and see if it's salvageable, and if not see about having a replacement made."

"Of course your majesty," Gerda said as she took the tattered piece of cloth and retreating from the room. Once the elderly maid was gone the room descended into a peaceful quiet.

After several minutes had passed it was Anna who broke the silence between the three as she took a closer look at the other boy. "So, Elsa what is the story with this guy?"

"I'm not really sure myself. It was the trolls who found him," Elsa responded to her sister.

"The trolls found him?" Kristoff questioned.

"Yes, when I went to thank them earlier, they were surrounding him," She said indicating towards the unconscious blond. "When I asked why he was there King Pabbie said that he had just appeared before I showed up."

"I find it hard to believe that he could just appear and not even Granpabbie knows where he came from," Kristoff said with some skepticism.

Before Elsa could respond Anna, who had been staring at the unconscious boy, reached her hand out toward the his face to check if his whiskers were real. As the red headed princess fingers touched the marks on his cheek, she recoiled her hand and screamed drawing everyone's attention.

"Anna," both Elsa and Kristoff yelled as the rushed to her her side while she held onto her hand. When she released her hand the two could see that her fingers had been burnt and where now a painful red.

Seeing the burn Elsa quickly grabbed her sisters hand and began to course her magic across the burnt fingers reliving much of the pain and pulling the heat out. After a short time Elsa pulled her hand away to reveal that her powers had been able to pull the heat out of Anna's fingers leaving the digits soar but otherwise fine.

Her sister's fingers partially healed and being doted over by her Kristoff, Elsa turned toward the bed. She noted that the ice bed was cold enough that the super heated blond had finally stopped radiating heat. Leaving Anna with no warning of the danger until it was to late. Allowing herself a small smile at the knowledge that her methods were indeed helping to keep the boy alive.

Looking to see that Kristoff and Anna had calmed down from the burnt finger scare and were now staring at the other blond with some fear. Elsa called for their attention and began to explain what was going on.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt Anna, but I did warn you that I am the only one who can touch him without gloves," Elsa said trying not to be to reprimanding towards her still naive younger sister, but still convey that she was worried about her. "As you've noticed his skin temperature is high enough to burn the skin of most others. I can touch him because of my powers."

"Next time could you give me an earlier warning Elsa," Anna said as she rested within her boyfriends arms.

"I'm sorry Anna I should have told you earlier, but I had to make sure he was safe first. When I first saw him King Pabbie said that their was a magic inside him causing the heat, and that it would kill him if he wasn't kept cold," Elsa said.

"Wait so Granpabbie said he had a magic inside him that was killing him so why didn't he just remove it?" Kristoff asked, perplexed how any of the trolls that raised him and Sven could just leave an injured person as they were.

"According to Pabbie, he was born with his magic just like I was so he couldn't remove it. He also said that while the magic was hurting him, it was also trying to heal him at the same time." Seeing the look of wonder that now replaced the look of fear the other two where giving the young man, Elsa stayed silent for a few minutes before she continued. "Pabbie thinks that he will heal on his own, but until then he needs to be kept cool so he can heal. So he asked that I bring him with me to the castle so that I can watch over him until he is fully recovered."

"So you bring a guy home and we keep him on ice until he gets better right." Anna said as she once more moved to look at the strange blond.

"That's about it, but I have to ask what made you touch him in the first place?" Elsa asked as she also moved closer towards the unconscious man.

"Oh, I was just curious if his whiskers were real."

"I noticed those to, but didn't get a chance to see if they were real," Elsa said, as her sister pulled herself out of Kristoff's hug and moved next to the blonds bed.

Once Anna was next to her, Elsa reached out her hand and gently placed her fingers against the blonds cheek before slowly rubbing them his whiskers marks. What happened next confused the rooms conscious occupants as a dull rumble resonated throughout the room, startling everyone as Anna moved back next to her boyfriend. Eventually the sound disappeared and Elsa, who had stopped rubbing the blonds whiskers, looked at the boy and began to wonder.

Tentatively Elsa dragged her fingers against the blonds marked cheek. Almost instantly the rumbling sounded again, but this time prepared for it Elsa didn't stop rubbing her fellow blond's face. In what she correctly guessed as related the noise didn't stop this time. Slowly leaning forward Elsa brought her ear closer to the blond's throat where she noticed the sound was coming from. In one quick movement Elsa pulled herself away from the boy, and stifled a laugh at what she had discovered. Taking a moment to compose herself Elsa turned to look at the rooms other two occupants, who only looked on with curious stares.

"He purrs," was all she said before returning to stroking the boy's whiskers and bringing the rumbling purr back.

Guided by their curiosity Anna and Kristoff both once again moved closer to the purring human, as they watched the queen of their country amuse herself by seeing if she could get him to purr any differently by changing her petting technique.

It was only when Kristoff spoke that the sisters were pulled from their trance of wonderment. "Ya know people call me unmanly because of my blond hair, but not only is he blond, he also purrs like a cat." The response to Kristoff's statement was an elbow to the gut thanks to his girlfriend and her sister.

"Well if you're going to be like that I should probably go. You coming Anna?"

Before her sister could say anything Elsa decided to intervene. " Go ahead Anna have your hand properly attended to, and tell the staff about him so they don't make the same mistake you did. I'm going to wait here for a little bit to make sure that he's fine."

Nodding to her sister Anna left the room with her boyfriend. Once alone Elsa pulled a chair towards the bed and began to wait. With only the quiet breathing of the blond and an occasional purr as Elsa would rub his cheek, the queen of Arendelle was left alone again. Left with nothing but her thoughts, dreams, and an unconscious boy.

*break*

When trained ninjas become conscious the first thing they do is try and determine their surroundings to see if their in danger. When Naruto Uzumaki wakes up he yawns loudly, sits up, and stretches out his arms to give any would be assassins an easier shot. Naruto has never been to worried about safety, being that he could heal instantly from most wounds. So when he woke up in a bed made out of ice, that wasn't cold for him, and having no memory of how he got there Naruto was a bit confused. He remembered the Kyuubi saying something about how they had to leave so he

could live, but that was it.

Naruto was interrupted from trying to remember what happened when he felt something soft push into the side of his leg. When he looked down he saw a head of almost white blond hair resting on the side of his ice bed, while the rest of the bent over slender feminine body could be seen sitting in a chair next to the bed. Whoever she was she had apparently fallen asleep while waiting for him to wake up, and had bumped her head into his leg when she shifted.

Deciding to wake up the person who had been assigned to take care of him, Or at least get her up from the uncomfortable position, Naruto began poking the girl in the head until she began to stir. The first thing the strange woman did was sit back against the chair and try to stretch her back. When she seemed slightly more comfortable she looked towards the thing that had woken her up, and let out a light gasp that Naruto had woken up. And then she started talking in a language that Naruto didn't understand.

"I'm so glad your awake, I hope your comfortable," the obviously beautiful woman said in some foreign language.

Naruto having no clue what what had just been said could only ask _"What?"_

The beautiful looked slightly lost before starting to say more incomprehensible words "What was that I didn't hear you."

"_I've got no idea what your saying lady,"_ Naruto said as he moved to sit against the headboard.

"You speak a different language don't you?" The lady said in her weird language. However before Naruto could say anything she stood up from her chair before she grasped at her back in pain.

Before she could fall over from the sudden shock of pain Naruto had already moved to the side of the bed and caught her. With the woman in his arms Naruto noticed that she was still holding her back to try and ease some of the pain. So Naruto never being one to turn away from helping someone placed his hand over the small of her back and began to try and use a simple medical ninjutsu that Tsunade had pounded in his head just for emergencies.

*break*

Elsa was mortified. Not only had she fallen asleep in a horrible position, but now she was making a fool of herself in front of the man she had promised to help. And now he was holding her up after she had almost fallen due to her sore back. She was used to soft mattresses and feather pillows, not bent over in a chair.

So it was a great surprise when she felt the boys hand on the small of her back, and was just about to tell him to move it, whether he would understood it or not, but stopped when she felt a soothing warmth wash over her entire body. Where once her back had been sore, now her entire body felt like it had just emerged from a hot relaxing bath. It was all she could do to keep a slight coo of pleasure silent as even pains she had long ago gotten used to vanished under the warmth of what ever this stranger was doing.

When all of the pain had passed from her body Elsa stood up from the boys hold and looked down at him while he continued to sit on the bed. Clearing her throat to make sure that she had the boys full attention she began to speak slowly and precisely so that hopefully her fellow blond might understand.

"Thank you."

Short sentences would probably be best for now Elsa decided as she watched the boy. At first he seemed to think over the words, before he started moving his jaw, and finally he moved his lips and began to speak sense for the first time.

"Tank yo."

Or so Elsa had hoped. At least the words were recognizable able, Elsa thought.

"Th-an-k y-oo," Elsa said putting emphasis on each part of the words hoping that the boy would parrot them back.

"Th-an-k y-oo," he managed to say, stumbling over the words but they was no doubt that he had indeed said them correctly.

Elsa smiled as the boy continued to say the simple sentence a few more times before he too began to smile along with her. His was a large toothy smile that seemed to encompass his entire face while hers was a bit more subdued but no less radiant. Once again clearing her throat to bring the boys attention back towards her she tried for another word that he would need to know, namely her name.

Pointing towards herself she said her name was slowly and with as much care as she could muster before saying it again at the correct seep a few minutes later. Expecting him to parrot it back like he had done earlier, she was not prepared for when he once more smiled broadly and pointing at himself promptly said "Naruto."

While she had not thought that he would do such a thing, Elsa was pleasantly surprised that the boy had thought to do introductions. So taking her time she tried to repeat the same sounds he made while saying his name.

"Na-ru-to," she seemed to have said his name correctly as he once again began smiling and nodded his head rapidly at her success. Smiling softly she took a few seconds to turned towards the clock on the wall wondering what time it was.

"Elsa?" the boy said drawing her attention back towards him. Once she was looking t him again he began to say her name again followed by his own as his hands pointed towards both of them in correspondence with his words. As he kept speaking Elsa got the feeling that he was more seeking acknowledgment that he was right instead of practicing. Nodding her head in agreement caused the Naruto to let out a load "Yatta," before he began to talk quickly in what ever language he spoke and just didn't stop. Eventually Elsa found herself sitting in her chair again as she just listened to the foreign words. She may not understand any of them, but she didn't really need to. All that mattered for that short period of time was that Naruto, the boy she had promised to protect, was well again and judging by his amount of energy well on his way to being fully recovered.

-Chapter End-

There we go ladies and gentlemen. I am so glad to finally have this out. A lot of things happened between when I posted the first chapter and this one, such as Frozen being released, but I'm glad I was able to finish this chapter.

If you are unfamiliar with _The Snow Queen_ Kai and Gerda are the two main characters, and so two characters in the movie are named after them.

Kai is the servant who keeps saying Weaseltown, and reads the scroll to the Duke at the end of the movie.

Gerda is the older maid who ushers everyone out of the room when Anna shows up to kiss Hans.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
